Impossible
by Citrus-EhJay
Summary: However tiny... Naraku still has a heart... And guess what it wants?KaguraXNaraku


Impossible

The Impossible Light In the Darkness

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, The InuYasha characters, or any other names/scenarios/ideas/views associated with the InuYasha Television or Manga series. These rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi, and Yomuri TV Sunrise. **

Kagura entered the room. Her anger was boiling inside her, but she managed to sustain the fake smiled that seemed to always be plastered on her face, these days. Naraku, as always, was sitting in the corner of the room, gazing nefariously out of the window.

"Probably planning his next soap-opera scene" Kagura thought, thoroughly sickened.

"You summoned, Naraku—samma?" She said. Her voice was sweet, not even the smallest ripple of the crashing ocean of anger beneath her words.

"Yes." He said simply. His voice was so low, so menacing and strong, and yet somewhat… endearing…

"Congratulations on your last victory." She said, feeling nauseous with the sound of her own saccharine voice.

A slight, gentle smile took the place of the melancholy creases of his face. It was instantaneous, but present none-the-less.

"Kagura… Do you fear me?" He asked. His voice was still low, but yet, it seemed croaky, and it cracked slightly.

"I—I don't know what you—" Kagura began, terrified.

"Come closer." His voice was a mere whisper.

It was full of things she had never heard him express before—Nervousness, Curiosity… Awe.

Her feet felt glued to the floor. Her kimono suddenly felt restraining. Why? Why couldn't she move? Her clothing seemed suffocating. Her mind swirled.

"Kagura, come closer?" He was pleading. Was he pleading? Was she dreaming? What was this? Who was he? Naraku. He was Naraku. She'd… She'd never touched Naraku…

"He must be so cold…" She thought.

She stiffly shoved a foot forward. And then the next. She couldn't breath… her kimono was too tight. The room blurred. She fell, and in an instant, strong, warm arms caught her. Her skin prickled where his burning skin touched her. He slid to his knees, gently lowering her, until her head rested on his lap. She felt a stiff, warm, bulge in the silk fabric, covering his crotch. Her heart pounded.

"Kagura…" He whispered.

"I can't…" She was gasping "Breath…"

Quickly, he took the collar of her kimono and in an instant, he had ripped it down the front, all the way down to her panty-line. Cool air dove at her bare sweating skin.

Voices swarmed inside Naraku's mind.

"What are you doing? You idiot! Seize her and have your way with her!" and yet something restrained him. What, he hadn't the slightest idea. He had had this planned out, but somehow… something…

And then he did the unthinkable, no idea why or how. He took her hands in his, and leant down, pressing his lips against hers. The kiss burned with the heat of desire. His skin pressed up against hers, causing him to sweat even more profusely. He took her lip between his, licking it with his tongue…

Warmth spread from her lips to her toes, and back again. Naraku, realizing everything, pulled away. He lifted her head off of his lap, and set it gently on the floor.

He turned away from Kagura, towards the window.

"Leave." He said. He tried to make his voice sound threatening… Menacing… But it cracked, shattering his act.

Kagura stood, holding the ripped pieces of her kimono at her chest, covering herself. She walked stiffly towards Him. Her bare feet tapped the cold, wooden floor, and sent echoes throughout the dimly lit castle.

She was five feet away… Three. Two. A foot… Five inches… She stopped. She was so close to him… He could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"I said leave…" His voice was a whisper of confusion.

Her mind swarmed with thoughts that repulsed her, and yet drew her to them… How would his lips feel under her fingers… Gliding over her breasts?

She said nothing. She only placed her hand on his shoulder, with painstaking slow and gentleness.

"N-Naraku?"

"Leave!"

"I…" Kagura had no words. She felt a rainbow of feelings, and yet the colors didn't seem in order…

She hated him… And yet she wanted him… He repulsed her, and yet there was wetness between her legs. He was horrid and evil and menacing… and yet he was gentle… he struck her as sad… like a child that needed someone to confide in. Feelings swooped and fell, making her feel sick, but she could not find words in the obis. Her stomach felt queasy. It was gurgling, and bubbling… swishing and jumping. And she felt dizzy again. She squeezed his shoulder a little, for support. He spun around, whipping his arms around her. She was stricken with shock.

"What…" His voice spoke into her ear,

"What have I done?" It was a whisper… A breath… Perhaps not sound at all, but she heard it.

Did he suddenly feel remorse for the things that he'd done? For all the people he'd killed? For Stealing away Kohaku's memory, and leaving Sango to watch him kill, bathed in his victim's blood? Did he now feel remorse for all the things that he'd done? And if so, why? Why now, as he held her? Why now, and he seemed to want her? Why now, as she felt sexual desire for him?

"I wish I could undo it all…" He said.

"Why?" she whispered.

" Because…I love you." He breathed into her ear. That moment froze in Kagura's mind. Her eyes Watered, and her heart beat steadily, Boom, Boom, Boom.

How… And… And why? Her body relaxed into him, and his into hers.

"I cannot take back the things that I've done… And nor can I ask for forgiveness… But I can ask to be close to the woman I love… perhaps just for one night…"

Kagura stared, unable to believe what she was seeing. There was Naraku, His head resting on her shoulder, and such sadness overwhelming his face. She watched out of the corner of her eye, as Naraku began to flush deeply, bringing a hand up to where her hands firmly held her ripped clothing in place.

"Please?" He whispered to her, his voice a mixture of loneliness and lust.

"Please, can I have you?" His breath sent shivers throughout Kagura, and she realized, that she once again felt her heart beating inside her. He had given her back her freewill.

She had no words to reply to his question, but her answer came quickly enough. She relaxed back into him, letting the beautiful silk fabric of her Kimono fall away, and was lost in his warmth and desire.

His hands slowly made their way up from her belly, stroking her lightly, and massaging her in circles. They made their way up, sliding gently over her smooth skin, until they reached her breasts. He let his hands slowly creep up, touching lightly at first, and then harder, sending waves of bliss cascading through her. As he smoothed his fingers over her hardened nipples, Kagura could feel the bulge in his hakama grow and harden, leaving her in curiosity and wonder. Losing himself in his own desires, Naraku sunk to the ground, letting Kagura lay back on him, her bottom pressing up against his building erection.

"What would you like to feel?" He asked her, wanting with all of whatever heart he had left to pleasure her. Her heart pounding, she flushed deeply, her face turning what seemed to be a permanent shade of red.


End file.
